


10 Blind Dates

by sweettears90



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, it's all fun and games until you catch those dirty feelings, those dirty dirty feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: Thomas convinces Juliet to sign up for a dating service that pairs you up with ten blind dates. Juliet is having a miserable time of it... until she gets to date number ten.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	10 Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Because after the way that season two ended, how could I not? This idea was buzzing around in my head following the love bus tour episode, and Thomas and Juliet almost marrying really did NOT help matters at all!

Juliet did feel a little bit silly agreeing to sign up for an online dating service. But it helped that Magnum was doing it with her, too. 

Well, online dating service seemed to paint the company in a weird sort of light. They had filled out the information online. But a big part of why Juliet had even agreed to do it in the first place was that the company was a little bit different than tinder or OKCupid. 

The company would then match the user up with ten people, and they would meet at the restaurant owned by the company. It was a safe and neutral ground, and it helped that there were a couple of beefy security guards there in case something went wrong. (Not like Juliet couldn’t take care of herself, but she was sure that it reassured other ladies who hadn’t been MI6.) 

“If you fail to make a connection with any of your ten blind dates, then you’ll get five more matches, completely free of charge!” Or so boasted the website.

Although, judging by the way that Juliet’s first eight dates had gone, she would not be taking the company up on those free five dates. She had little hope for her last two dates.

Maybe her standards were just too high. Mangum had said after the fifth date that he had a lot of options, and was hoping that some of the women would decide to get in touch with him (via the website), later. 

Halfway through her ninth date, Juliet wished that this was a situation like with speed-dating. That there was some way that she could get out of this simply by ringing a bell. 

She prayed for any sort of interruption, but knew that Magnum would not bother her with anything at all during this time. He’d probably told their friends not to bother her, too. Just in case. 

Under other circumstances, she would have appreciated it. There was nothing more annoying than getting a call from Mangum about… needing to hack into the FBI satellites in order to locate a lost cat. Or whatever ridiculous emergency was going on. 

But alas, nothing happened. And Juliet was forced to endure another twenty minutes of stilted conversation over dry fish before making her excuses and zipping away from the restaurant as quickly as possible. 

As she returned to Robin’s Nest, she contemplated the pros and cons of not showing up to her tenth and final blind date. She hadn’t felt a spark with any of the others; the only thing that she’d felt was annoyance at best. And the urge to break a limb for the weirdo who seemed to have a British kink. 

In the end, she knew that she’d hate herself for simply not seeing things through to the end. After all, if she was going to waste her money on this absurd thing, she might as well be completely and utterly positive that she had wasted it. If Magnum was there, he might insist that she could meet the man that she was to marry on that tenth and final date. 

The algorithm did say that the dates were organized from lowest to highest. So theoretically, the man that she should have the most in common with should be tomorrow night. 

And if anything, she was at least a little curious to find out who this website deemed to be the best match. 

* * *

“No. No way. I’m leaving. And I’m going to be asking for my money back.”

  
“Come on, Higgy. You have to admit that this is at least a little bit funny.”

  
“Not only do I not find this amusing, but I’m also now convinced that you set this entire thing up just to laugh at me!”

  
“Come on,” Thomas said with a roll of his eyes. “You were the one who helped me to answer my questionnaire. You saw me hit submit! I didn’t go in and change any of my answers.”

  
“Well, this is a bit of a sticky situation, isn’t it?” the dating host said. For the first time in ten days, her usual calm and cheerful demeanor had cracked a little. “I assure you, Ms. Higgins, that our website is secure. Mr. Magnum did not change his answers, nor would we allow him to after submitting his responses anyway. Please, Ms. Higgins. Our system says that the two of you are a perfect match. Maybe there’s something in him that you’ve never noticed before?”

  
“Come on, Higgy,” Thomas said. “What’s the worst that could happen? Another meal here? At least you know that we’ll have something to talk about.”

  
Juliet mentally agreed that, despite Thomas’s presence, he probably would be the best date that she’d had with the service. She sighed heavily as she sank into the chair. Thomas grinned as he sat down across from her. The dating host handed them their menus before she retreated to go situate the other clients there for the night. 

  
They were quiet for a moment as they contemplated what they wanted. After having been there for the past nine nights, Juliet knew the menu pretty well. They offered a variety for people to pick from, since returning frequently was kind of the point of the dating-service end of their business. It didn’t take either of them long to decide, and Magnum signaled for the waiter. 

  
Once the barriers of the menus were gone, they stared at each other awkwardly. What does one say to your business partner who suddenly ends up your blind date for the evening? 

  
“So, MI6, huh?” Thomas said after a beat of silence.

  
“Please, is that the best you can come up with?” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I’ll have you know that I didn’t say anything about my former employment on the site. It’s… a little too heavy for most people to hear for a first date.”

  
There was a beat of more silence. “How about that… footba- Soccer?”

  
“Magnum, please,” she bit out. “Can we not just have a normal conversation?” She sighed heavily. “And I know what American football is, thank you very much.”

  
“Okay, so you would not believe what Rick said happened at La Mariana this afternoon…”

* * *

“I can’t say that this was the worst date that I’ve been on,” Magnum said as they walked towards the front of the restaurant. “Especially not for this.”

  
Juliet hummed with agreement, reluctant to tell him that this was the singular best date of the past ten days. He would never let her live it down. 

  
“Anyway, do you want to head back to Robin’s Nest for a nightcap?”

  
Leaving the restaurant with your date wasn’t exactly encouraged. But Juliet felt like this was different than usual. Mainly because, not only did she already know Magnum, but they happened to live at the same residence. It would have been impossible not to end up there. 

  
Juliet agreed, and they got into their respective cars to head back to the estate. If either of them had known who their blind date was going to be, they could have saved a little bit of gas and carpooled. 

  
But then again, if Juliet had known that Thomas was to be her tenth and final date, she likely wouldn’t have shown up at all, and started trying to get her money back from the company. 

  
Thomas beat her back to the estate, and was already trying to decide which bottle of wine to open. Alcoholic beverages were not served at the restaurant, with the insistence that you couldn’t make wise decisions about your romantic future if you were drunk. (Although, how many times had Juliet longed for a glass of wine to help one of her awful dates go by just a little bit faster?) 

  
“Here, this is a good one,” Juliet said as she went towards the cheaper and newer options. If Magnum knew what she was doing, he didn’t say anything, and simply followed her upstairs. 

  
“Ugh, that was a truly awful experience, Magnum,” she said as she poured them each a glass. “I can’t believe that I let you talk me into doing that.”

  
“Come on, surely it wasn’t that bad for you?” he said as he sunk onto the sofa. “I met several girls that I’d like to go on a second date with.”

  
“One of them was so hung up over how British that I was,” Juliet said as she took a seat on an easy chair. “I thought that he was going to have to excuse himself halfway through the dinner to… relieve himself.”

  
“Jeez, I’ve heard that it can sometimes turn people on, but that seems a bit excessive.”

  
“I’m not even exaggerating, Magnum! I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

  
Magnum was silent for a moment, and contemplated the wine in his glass. “Well, at least you have an experience. And you can’t say that you haven’t put yourself out there. Or tried online dating. Although, I still think that this barely counts.”

  
“If you ask me, I’d rather have spent the money on a nice holiday instead.”

  
Magnum had nothing to say in response to that, and quickly changed the subject. 

* * *

They lingered over their glasses of wine for a little bit, and just talked. Juliet supposed that it was rather nice to talk with Thomas about something other than their cases. Oftentimes, a couple of weeks went by, and their only conversation revolved around “Higgy, can you look up this person?” or “Higgens, could you help me with a kidnapping?”

  
She fell quiet for a long moment as she thought through this. 

  
“Looks like you’ve got something on your mind,” he said after a while. “Would you like to share with the class?”

  
“Maybe you were right,” she said with a heavy sigh. “Maybe I do need to get more out there. Make friends outside of…” She gestured. “But I think that I’m going to hang up the idea of dating for a while after this.” She drained the last dregs of her wine and stood. “I think that I’m going to call it a night.”

  
Thomas set his glass down and stood as well. Juliet raised an eyebrow at him. “And where do you think that you’re going?”

  
“I would be a bad date if I didn’t at least walk you to your door.”

  
“Honestly Magnum. It’s a few feet away. I don’t think that I’m going to get mugged inside Robin’s Nest.” She paused. “Not tonight, at any rate.” 

  
He shrugged, but gestured for Juliet to lead the way. She turned and headed up the stairs, and they both paused just outside her bedroom door. 

  
“Hey Juliet?” 

  
She hummed with acknowledgment. 

  
“What do you think that our date would have been like if we didn’t know each other?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know. I still find you insufferable, so I don’t doubt that I would have made my excuses as quickly as possible and left. Once home, I would have started to write a scything letter to the company about the quality of their ‘algorithm’ and to ask for my money back.”

  
“You see, I don’t think that it necessarily would have been like that.”

  
Juliet frowned. “What makes you say that?”

  
“It’s mainly just… In case you hadn’t noticed, but we just sat in the living room and talked for a solid two and a half hours. And we barely mentioned our work, or even Robin and the estate. We do have a lot in common.” He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “But I’m supposed to be the idiot, and you the genius. You figure out why it is that their algorithm paired us up. And Samantha said that we were a ‘perfect match’.”

  
“Why do I seriously doubt that there’s any sort of scientific formula behind anything on that website? They simply matched up people who signed up to do the ten dates in ten nights around the same time, and called it a match.”  
“Juliet,” Thomas said with all seriousness. 

  
He gave her such an intense look that she had a hard time fighting down the blush that crept across her cheeks. 

  
Maybe he did have a point. This had been her best date out of all of them. And the better part had been those two and a half hours spent over wine. 

  
“Maybe you’re right,” she said quietly. 

  
She half-expected for him to gloat over that, or to ask for her to repeat it. But he said nothing, and only took a tiny step closer to her. 

  
Juliet swallowed and looked at him with confusion. She had no idea what he might be thinking about right now. But she wished that he’d stop looking at her so intently. 

  
Any second now, he was going to say something utterly stupid. Juliet would tell him that she was going to bed, and that would be that.

  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

  
She hadn’t exactly been expecting that. 

  
It wasn’t a question, but he silently waited for her permission. 

  
Juliet hesitated for a moment. Her heart was so loud in her ears right now. Since when did Magnum make her feel like this? 

  
She nodded, and he closed the minuscule distance between them. Wait, when had he gotten so close to her? 

  
And then his lips were on hers. And dammit, how could Thomas make her feel like this? 

  
The kiss awoke something inside of Juliet that she felt like she’d been trying to hide in herself for a while now. If she never acknowledged her feelings for Magnum, then they simply didn’t exist. 

  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands finding a resting spot on the small of her back, where they didn’t wander. 

  
They both pulled apart by some unspoken signal, but neither of them moved. 

  
Juliet looked up at Magnum, uncertain of what to say. While she had wanted that kiss, at the same time, she hadn’t wanted it. She felt like, in the end, her curiosity over what might happen won out. 

  
Well, now she supposed that she did know. 

  
“Thomas, I-” she started at the same time Magnum said, “Juliet-” They both stopped, and fell back into that awkward hesitance. 

  
He leaned back in, pausing only briefly to ask permission. She closed the distance between them this time.

  
Their first kiss had been a gentle one, tender and questioning. This one was of fire, of repressed feelings, of hunger and want. 

  
Juliet’s back hit the side of the door-frame painfully, and she winced. 

  
“Sorry. Are you okay?”

  
“Are we seriously snogging in the hall like a couple of teenagers?” she said with a raised eyebrow. She reached around him and opened her bedroom door.

  
Thomas raised a silent eyebrow at her in exchange, but also seeking permission. She pulled him into the room and shut the door. 

  
It was dark now that the light from the hall was cut off. But Thomas still found Juliet’s lips. He put his hands on the back of her legs and lifted her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and allowed him to carry her over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, with Juliet on his lap. 

  
The situation was becoming more and more surreal the longer that it went on. Every brush of Thomas’s lips against her own, every shift of her body… it awoke something inside of her and made her want to just keep taking and taking. 

  
And judging by the way Thomas was reacting– not to mention the growing bulge in his pants, one that Juliet wasn’t nearly half as disgusted over as she thought that she would be– he was thinking along the same lines. 

  
After a moment, the logic in Juliet’s brain overrode her… more primal urges. She pulled away from Thomas and put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop. 

  
In the gloom, she could just barely make out his face. “Juliet? Is everything okay?” His brow furrowed with concern. 

  
She chewed on her lip for a second. “I have to ask you a serious question…” she said, her voice quiet. 

  
“Always encouraging to hear in the bedroom, but go ahead.”

  
Juliet paused again, and tried to get her whirling thoughts back under control. Finally, she managed to get out a simple “When?”, but the confused look on Thomas’s face indicated that this wasn’t enough for him to go off of. Like a lot of things, she’d have to spell it out for him. 

  
“When did you realize that you had feelings for me?”

  
Thomas was quiet for a moment, and she wished that she knew what was going on through his head. Finally, he began to speak, his voice low. “Do you remember when your visa was running out?”

  
“Magnum! Is that why you asked to marry me?”

  
“No!” He said it so defensively that she wondered why he was lying. Especially now. “Well, not at first at any rate. I was really excited to get to marry you. I think that I got a little swept up in all of it. But then when you asked TC to marry you instead, and that’s when everything just kind of started to fall apart for me.”

  
“But you kept insisting that it was okay.”

  
“And it was! TC and I both knew that none of this was remotely real, and that if you felt like you had any other option, you wouldn’t be marrying anybody at all. I mean, you didn’t, so I guess that it all worked out in the end anyway.”  
He paused for a long time, and Juliet got fed up with waiting for him to continue. “But?” 

  
“But you deciding to marry TC instead of me… I don’t know why I was so upset over you picking him instead of me. It was keeping me up at night, and I tried to puzzle out why it was bothering me so much.”

  
“The kayak,” Juliet said, more to herself than to Thomas.

  
“Yeah,” he agreed in a sigh. “I kept going out onto the water before you were scheduled to leave in the hopes of working out my feelings. That’s a huge part of why I ended up doing all of those things and trying to get in contact with Robin, even though you asked me not to involve him.” He paused, and kissed her chin. “It worked out in the end, and I’m still not sorry for what I did.”

  
Juliet was quiet for a while as she mulled this new information over. It did explain a few things, especially Thomas’s behavior as her would-be expulsion from the country drew closer. 

  
Finally, “Thomas, that happened months ago. Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
“Would it have changed anything? Would you have rushed to the altar instead of packing to go home? You already called off first our own fake marriage, and then canceled on TC.”

  
“And then after, when we knew that I would be staying for good? You didn’t say anything?”

  
“I didn’t at first, because I thought that my feelings would eventually wane. I thought that a lot of it was the stress of you leaving, arranging our fake marriage, and then being pretend dumped for my best friend.”

  
“Thomas… I… I had no idea that you felt like that.”

  
“Don’t feel sorry for me. I had a lot of stuff that I felt like I needed to work through.” He paused briefly. “These past couple of days, I saw you a couple of times in the restaurant. And it made me more than a little jealous that you were out having dates. But when you mentioned in passing that you weren’t having a good time, I honestly felt glad. And then tonight… I saw you sitting at the table alone, and I wondered which unlucky guy that you would end up with tonight. But then she brought me to your table, and…” He paused, seeming to struggle for the right word. “I felt like it was a sign. Especially because you didn’t push me away after some initial resistance.” 

  
She didn’t respond for such a long time. She wasn’t even moving anymore. Thomas frowned slightly. “Juliet? Are you okay?”

  
“Hm? Yeah. I’m… fine. It’s just… a lot to take in, you know? You might have had months to come to term with your feelings, but I’m just starting to realize that… I…” She swallowed hard. “I think that I’ve been repressing a few things, myself.”  
Thomas was quiet for a long moment. “Do you want to stop?”

  
Juliet was honestly kind of touched that he would ask if she wanted to stop, even after confessing to her like that. 

  
She kissed him by way of reply instead. He wrapped his arms around her and lay back against the bed. 

  
They continued to kiss for several minutes. Time began to lose meaning for Juliet. Somewhere along the way, she lost both shirt and bra, but Magnum was also without a shirt, so it was okay, too, she supposed. (And maybe now, she could at least look at Magnum whenever he was going for a swim or a shirtless run on the beach. She no longer had to hide her appreciation for his body.)

  
His lips pressed against her neck, her sternum, the tops of her breasts. Everywhere he touched, it was like fire, but also like stepping into a freezing rain. She wanted more from him, and she’d take whatever he offered her.   
He wrapped his mouth around a nipple, and started to work on the button on her pants. She was eager to help him, and then let out a breathy laugh when he flipped her over and pinned her onto the mattress. With one last flick of his tongue against her breast, he pulled away and focused on pulling her pants off. (Shoes having been kicked off in the living room when they settled in with their wine, and left down there when she went up to her room.) She lifted her hips, and with Magnum’s help, pulled both panties and pants off with one, quick movement. 

  
And then he was beneath his legs, and finally putting that overactive mouth of his to some good use. For once. 

  
Juliet gasped, and threaded her hand through his hair as he began to suck, lick, and nip at her clit. She was pleasantly surprised that he was an attentive lover, and wondered where he’d learned it from. 

  
When he added a finger, then two more, it left Juliet panting loudly, and thanking anybody who was listening that Kumu’s room was on the opposite side of the estate. That would have been an awkward conversation to have tomorrow morning.   
Her fingers tightened on his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as he found her g-spot and made her practically cry out with ecstasy. 

  
Juliet’s entire body shook and Magnum clamped his hand over her mouth as she cried out even louder. It put him into an awkward position, but he used his other fingers to stimulate her clit until her body felt like a wrung-out sponge.   
She had to bat his hand away so that he would stop. He chuckled slightly as he pulled away, and then leaned over to kiss her. 

  
“Who knew that you were a screamer? I was afraid that Kumu would hear you across the estate and come to investigate.”

  
Juliet chuckled slightly. “I’m not going to apologize for when you made me feel good, Magnum.”

  
“Nor do I expect you to. All I’m saying is that it might make things awkward.”

  
Her hands went to his pants, and she started to undo them. Like her own shoes, Magnum’s were somewhere in the living room, to be retrieved probably in the morning. 

  
Now devoid of all clothing, Juliet pushed him back down onto the bed. 

  
“H-Hey, wait a second,” he said. “I didn’t think this through. I was just going to kiss you goodnight; you weren’t supposed to invite me in.”

  
“Thomas, do you honestly think that it never occurred to me? Please, I’ve had an IUD for years now. So unless there’s something that you’d like to tell me about the health of your penis, now would be the time.”

  
“Uh… no. Nope. I’m clean.”

  
“Good.” Juliet pushed him back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

  
They both sighed as she sunk down on top of him. His hands encircled her waist, but as they continued along, they moved up until they cupped her bouncing breasts. 

  
The last couple of times that Juliet had been with somebody, she’d just wanted something quick and simple, no strings attached. It was more for taking care of her own needs, when the idea of another night alone with her vibrator and dildo was just too depressing. 

  
But right now… Juliet tried to stuff the idea of the last time that she’d been with anybody who made her want to take it slow into a box, and vowed not to open it. She didn’t want to deal with it. Especially not when she was riding Thomas’s cock.   
And lord, what a dick he had. 

  
She knew from seeing him in the water and from having been awkwardly pressed up against him during intense moments in the field that he wasn’t exactly little. But good god, this man knew how to do things with it, and it was making her feel all sorts of things. Both physically and emotionally. 

  
Juliet braced her hands on his chest to get better leverage, and Thomas’s hands shifted back to her hips to help guide her. 

  
It had been a mild night, but shut up in her room and doing vigorous activities for a while ended up with them sweating quite profusely. 

  
Thomas sat up, and encouraged Juliet to wrap her legs around his waist. She obliged, and wrapped her arms around his neck as well. 

  
This new position wasn’t for speed, but rather, for intimacy. He lapped up the sweat that was dripping from her neck, and pressed gentle kisses there. He sought out her lips, and she turned her face to meet his own. 

He then pressed his forehead against hers, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Juliet swallowed hard, and wanted to say something, but she failed to find any words that didn’t seem overly foolish. So she kissed him over and over until Thomas’s grip on her tightened and he came inside her with a low groan. 

They stilled for a moment, their breath mingling and loud in the suddenly too-quiet room. 

  
Then, Thomas reached down between them and slowly began to stroke Juliet’s clit. He did this without breaking eye-contact with her, and offering her the occasional kiss. 

  
She collapsed against him as she had her second orgasm of the night. He pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and her temple for a moment before he slowly lay back until she was on top of him. 

  
The movement jostled his softening cock and he slid out of her. Juliet winced at the wetness that suddenly spilled out from her. 

  
“Oh Thomas, you’re making a mess,” she said sourly. “Go get something to clean up with. In the bathroom. And hurry!”

  
Thomas scoffed, but moved out from under her as quickly as they could without Juliet making a further mess. The light in the bathroom clicked on, and Juliet had to blink back in shock at the sudden brightness. Magnum came back with a washcloth, which he used to mop up the cum that had already leaked onto the bed, and then Juliet. 

  
And the tenderness in which Thomas cleaned her made Juliet begin to feel those weird emotions again. She was going to have to address them, sooner rather than later.

  
But not right this second. 

  
Thomas tossed the cloth into the sink to deal with later, and then crawled back into bed with Juliet. There, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then met her lips for a tender and slow kiss.   
Juliet pillowed her head on Thomas’s chest, and let herself be lulled by the gentle beating of his heart.

  
“Hey, Juliet?”

  
She hummed with agreement. 

  
“Since you’re technically my boss and everything, does this mean that I get a raise now?”

  
“Fat chance, Magnum.”

  
He chuckled slightly. She knew that he’d been joking; he was not the kind of man who would fuck somebody just to get a raise. “You can’t fault a guy for trying.”

* * *

Juliet rose around 10 the next morning, surprised that she’d slept for so long and without interruption. Thomas was gone, his side of the bed long cool. She wondered when he’d gotten up and how she’d managed to sleep through his leaving.

  
She dressed, and was pleased with the pleasant soreness she felt. It had been too long since she’d been with anybody, and she honestly missed that feeling. 

  
After dozing for a while, Thomas had awoken her again, and they’d gone at it for a while before Juliet had fallen into a deeper sleep. She’d also missed having spontaneous, midnight romps like that. 

  
Living at the same location with Thomas was going to be insanely dangerous to both of them. She wasn’t quite sure how either of them would be able to keep their hands off from one another. 

  
She wasn’t even sure where she stood with him now, in the light of day. Would he try to brush off the things he said as the wine talking? Unease gripped her, and she realized that it was the last thing that she wanted.

  
Juliet still might need to sort through her feelings, but she knew one thing: she would be completely and utterly devastated if Thomas took it all back. Enough to the point where she might give up everything she’d built in Hawaii and head back to the UK. 

  
A tiny part of her had to remind herself that Thomas was not like that. And he might be a bumbling fool at times, but he was an insanely kind person who’d never intentionally hurt her. If he’d said that he’d had real feelings for her since her visa emergency, then he’d meant it. 

  
Sufficiently dressed, Juliet headed downstairs to see what the day would hold for her. 

  
In the main kitchen, she found Thomas skillfully flipping pancakes. “Hey, morning,” he greeted her with his usual charming smile. He’d clearly gone back to the guest house to shower and change, as his hair was damp, and he wasn’t wearing what he’d worn to the restaurant the night before. 

  
They were alone in the kitchen right then, so Thomas pulled Juliet in for a quick kiss that made her heart flutter. And even without bringing it up, Juliet knew that every single word Thomas had said to her the night before had been the absolute truth. He was not going to leave her; the man was head over heels for her. 

  
“Want some pancakes? There’s OJ in the fridge.”

  
“Thanks,” Juliet said. She poured herself a glass, and settled onto a stool at the kitchen island to wait for her breakfast. 

  
“Morning Juliet, morning Thomas,” Kumu said as she breezed into the kitchen. “Mm, smells delicious, Thomas. I hope that you’re going to make me some.”

  
“Of course, Kumu. I decided to make brunch for my two favorite ladies.”

  
Kumu chuckled slightly, and swatted at Thomas. “Oh, Mr. Magnum. If only I were thirty years younger.”

  
Juliet smiled into her glass at their usual antics. How in the world had her life become so good? 

  
“Oh Juliet,” Kumu said as she turned towards her. “I got caught up with something, and forgot to come find you last night. But how was your date?”

  
“You know, it wasn’t as bad as the others,” Juliet said. “I think that I might even give him a ring and see if he wants to do something later this week.”

  
Kumu beamed at her. “Well, it just goes to show you that you really do need to wade through the trash before you can find a real treasure. I’m just glad that you’re putting yourself out there.”

  
Thomas slid a plate of pancakes across the counter to Kumu. “If you ladies are interested, I also had an amazing time last night.”

  
“Nobody cares, Thomas,” Juliet said with a roll of her eyes. But when Kumu busied herself with getting some fresh fruit from the fridge, Thomas winked as Juliet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed. Please be sure to leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
